


Why were you there?

by TuesdayWithSunrise



Category: Good Omens, IneffableHusbands - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuesdayWithSunrise/pseuds/TuesdayWithSunrise
Summary: But why was Crowley at the bookshop?





	Why were you there?

“Why did you go to the bookshop?” It sounded more accusing than he intended but he couldn’t think of a better way to ask. 

“Mrrrwhuhh?” Crowley looked over his shoulder from the greenhouse. He was holding a mister labeled “holly water” that Zira gave him as a joke in the days after they left London. “What are you talking about?”

“When the old shop burned. Why were you there?”

Crowley curled his body around so he was facing Zira squarely. He took a long look into the blue eyes that meant so much to him. So Zira kept talking. 

“When I found you at the bar, you thought I was dead but you had the book. You told me about the shop. You had the book, you knew the shop was gone and I only just realized you knew because you were there. Why? We’d fought so terribly, I’d hurt you over and over those days. Why were you at the shop?”

“How did you find me at the bar?”

“What?”

“I had told you I was going to the stars and then there you were talking to me at the bar. Granted, the whole world was pretty whiskey colored right then but it didn’t take a very long time to find me. And since we weren’t on the same side ...”

“You know I regret those words.”

“I do. I wasn’t taking a jab at you. But the answer is the same. I was on our side even if you weren’t. By the time you found me at the bar you were on our side too. I just was a little faster to get there. That’s all.”

“But how and why?” He was quieter this time but still didn’t set the question aside. 

“Every time I tried to get you to leave I never said what meant. I went to the bookshop because I thought it might be the last day of everything and an eternity without ever clearly saying that I loved you wasn’t ok. The only times I’ve felt connected to anyone since the fall were with you. Even if we weren’t on the same side you deserved to know that you were more to me than the thwarter of my wiles, you were and are the home of my cold demonic heart.”

“And the how?”

“The Find My Phone app.” Crowley shrugged. Zira smacked his shoulder. A small mister fight ensued.


End file.
